of ghosts and robots
by gydragonwing
Summary: after running from the predacons, Starscream finds himself in a world unseen. meanwhile Jack and June try and make a new life in amity park, but find there is more this the town than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

t**here should be more DP and TF crossovers. so here is my contribution (plus i had the plot rolling around in my head) this takes place after predacons rising. for DP Phantom planet never happened.**

Of ghosts and robots

Starscream streaked across the sky. His nose pointed towards the rising Cybertronian sun. It was very much a beautiful sight to behold. Its golden rays illuminating the horizon. It would've been a great morning to celebrate Megatrons relinquishment of the title of Decepticon ruler. _Would have_, except for the fact that there were three angry predacons on his tail.

But then who could blame them. Starscream had after all treated them like dirt. Nothing more than mindless creatures, not like sentient being they truly were. To Starscream they were pack mules, work horses and attack dogs rolled up into one package.

Now tables have turned and now the predacons wished to have their revenge. Revenge for the way they were treated and abused. They wanted to tear the Decepticon apart with their claws, and have him feel their wrath.

Panic and fear overwhelmed Starscream. His engines on overdrive, whined over the strain. He banked hard left to dodge another stream of fire, a predacon roared in frustration. His mind worked feverishly to devise some sort of escape plan, but nothing came to.

He was about to lose hope of seeing another morning when something caught his eye. On his right was a swirling green portal. "what is that?" thought Starscream, it looked like a ground-bridge, but why would it be here in the middle of nowhere much less a few hundred feet above the ground. The only ones that had access to that technology where the Autobots and their allies.

Starscream did not have much time to ponder such things as the vengeful predacons blasted another fireball. He changed course for it. He did not know where that portal led but the roars and screeches behind him told him that anywhere was better than here. Starscream saw the portal start to close, he pushed him self to go faster. He fled through it before it closed behind him, leaving three angry predacons to roar in frustration over their lost prey.

Starscream instinctually transformed and held out his hands, "please don't hurt me," he cowered. He looked up to see no one. In front of him was not the dark halls of the _Nemesis_, or the Autobot base. No, in front of him was an endless green expanse.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Ghosts And Robots Ch1

Jack Darby leaned against the car window, watching the scenery pass by. When Ratchet returned from Cybertron and told them that the Decepticon-Autobot war was over, everyone had cheered. Until they heard of Optimus primes passing, everyone, including Miko, took a moment of silence to honer him and his sacrifice.

a couple days later June decided, with the danger gone, it was best for her and Jack to resume normal life. she had was also hired by the amity park hospital. Using the insurance from the last house and government to gain a good deal on a house there. apparently the original owners were moving on the account of there being 'ghost' problems. june simply scoffed at the idea. ghosts don't exist, do they?

Raf had did some research on the town. there were reports on ghosts attacking and invading the city. Agent Fowler assured them that it was just a town wide hoax put on to attract tourists.

they had ground bridged out side of the city and drove in to get a better feel for the community. and to avoid any suspicion or any one accidentally seeing them.

june pulled into the driveway of their new house. jack exited the non-transformer car and looked upon the new house. he the gazed across the street. jacks raised an eyebrow at a large glowing neon sign that read 'Fentonworks'. it hung off a tall brick building with what looked like a large flying saucer parked on top.

"Jack," Jack turned his attention to his mother, "can you grab our stuff?"

"kay, mom" hey opened the cars back door and grabbed a box that was on the seat and carried it inside the building. jack was to start school tomorrow. jack set the box down on the kitchen counter. He looked at bare walls and empty room.

"looks like we'll have to shop for some furniture," jack's mother said, "among other things. We will also have to get you binder and pencils for school tomorrow,"

The next day came and jack stood in front of his new class. "class, I want you to meet your new classmate Jack Darby," The teacher Mr. Lancer, an over weight balding teacher, introduced Jack to his new class mates. "he is joining us from jasper Nevada, was it?"

"yes sir," replied jack.

"you may have any empty seat you desire,"

jack nodded and sat in one of the two empty seats both of which where next to a goth girl and and dark skinned boy with nerdy glasses. He looked at them and said hi. The girl in gothic attire merely scowled at him.

"don't worry Sam's like that with everyone." the boy with the nerdy glasses assured, "name's tucker by the way, tucker foley,"

"jack," jack replied, tucker snickered, "what?"

"nothing it's just that my best buds dads name is jack,"

"really?"

Just then the class room door swung open revealing a panting boy. Jack looked at the kid. It was like looking in a mirror. Both having raven black hair and sky blue eyes. They both were probably the same hight. The only differences being that the boy had a slightly angular face and was slightly scrawnier.

"late again, Daniel " Mr. Lancer monotoned, "what is the excuse this time, forgot to set your alarm, missed the bus?"

"yeah I missed the bus again," sighed Daniel Fenton. "how much detention do I get this time,"

Lancer thought for a moment, "none on the condition that you show the new student, jack Darby, around and teach him the protocols," Danny looked at jack, his eyes widened at the startling similarities between them. he nodded and sat down on the seat next to Jack. "now class, today we will discuss the origins of poetry. the first recorded poem was..." his voice fell into a dull drone.

"so, who was it this time?" Jack heard tucker whisper to Danny.

"the box ghost," answered danny. jack raised an eye. Box? Ghost?

"again?" Sam said, "he just doesn't know when to give up,"

"i Know," chuckled danny, "he tried to smother me with his packing peanuts of doom,"

there was something going on here. and Jack decided to get to bottom of.


End file.
